Side Effects
by randomcat23
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE CURE The continuing war keeps Ryuho apart from Mimori for months at a time. She waits each time, praying for his return. Every cure has side effects ... Post series RyuMim
1. Prologue

So, this is the sequel to 'The Cure', my little one shot from a couple years ago. I don't know if anyone is still interested, but here it is. I don't know if I can promise quick updates, but I can promise its completion, eventually.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, s-CRY-ed is not mine.

* * *

_All the buildings were crumbling. Their walls sagged and tumbled to the uneven ground. The sky was hazy and black from the thick combination of storm clouds and smoke. It was silent._

_Out of the clouds emerged a plane, then two, and then five aircraft. Soon the sky was filled with the flying machines. But there was no sound. There was no noise until the first bomb dropped._

_Screeches from the city's residents echoed off the decrepit buildings. Families ran out of their homes, hoping to find better shelter. When the bomb raid ended, parents calmed their children with gentle touches._

_One man looked to the clouded horizon and his mouth fell in shock. Countless ground troops mixed in with alter users marched from the smoky abyss. There was no warning; the guns fired._

_It was a bloody clash. People sprinted, they cried out. Somewhere, everywhere, a young child screamed._

_The soldiers continued marching, leaving an empty, destroyed land behind them. The noise level increased. Screams, gun shots, and explosions filled the air until there was nothing else but noise. The misery consumed the area._

_Suddenly, the silence swept the land like a wind._

_Death was silent._

* * *

Ryuho woke up shaking and breathing hard. The nightmare continued to replay in his head. It was a forewarning; there was another battle coming.

His head pounded, his eyes ached. In attempt to free him from the pain, Ryuho laid back down and glanced over at Mimori. The smallest and bitterest smile now framed his face. The dream meant he would have to leave.

His hand reached out to touch her, but recoiled. She looked so peaceful; it would be a shame to wake her. Ryuho settled with just looking.

Mimori's dark hair was messy and covered the pillow. Her bare shoulders caught the morning sun and glowed. The rest of her naked body was hidden under a plain sheet which Ryuho had pulled over both of them. It now draped over her curves that he had caressed only hours before.

Last night was the first time they had made love.

And now he had to leave her like it was some kind of one night stand. Ryuho frowned; there was no way he could stay.

Silently, the alter user climbed out of the warm bed and got dressed. He would leave and meet Kazuma by the coast. From there, they would wait for the Main Land's attack. If he was lucky, the battle would be short and easy.

Ryuho frowned again as he walked into the kitchen. The Main Land continued to create more powerful alters and more powerful weaponry. Battles were rarely short these days. It had been three years since Ryuho and Kazuma's original resistance. Three war-filled years.

The coffee was black and hot, just the way he liked it. The beverage did little to subdue the intense headache Ryuho had, but the feeling of his burning tongue carried his mind away from the other pain.

After finishing his third cup, Ryuho placed the mug in the sink and leaned against the counter. The sun was shining through the thin curtains. Patchy clouds scattered the horizon. It was going to be a beautiful day.

Ryuho wandered about the kitchen for a few more moments, finally deciding to head back to bed. He would not wake Mimori up.

The morning light had yet to seep into the bedroom. Mimori still snoozed silently, her breathing slow. Ryuho took a deep breath himself, holding onto this moment, before climbing back next to his lover.

His head rested gingerly on the pillow as he drew in another ragged breath. The headache would not subside. Ryuho closed his eyes tightly. There was no cure for these aches, they would only disappear when he used his alter, but each time they came back worse than the previous one.

A cool, but pleasant finger rested on the man's temple. He looked over to see Mimori tenderly reaching out to him. For a second the ache dissipated.

"Good morning," she whispered, pulling the sheet tighter. Her brown eyes glanced over his clothed body, knowing what it meant.

If he was clothed, he must have had a dream. Mimori understood all to well what the dreams meant; they had terminated all of Ryuho's visits. Her hand fell back as she asked, "Another nightmare?" Mimori's voice cracked with sadness. How could he leave after last night? How could he leave after only being home for a week?

Without taking his ruby eyes off her, Ryuho sat up and pulled Mimori into a crushing embrace.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," he whispered into her hair, "I promise."

Ryuho had once told Mimori that he would never leave. Mimori now knew that meant he would always be with her whenever there was no battle. With the war, Ryuho couldn't always be with her physically. Even though that promise wasn't what Mimori had hoped it would be, she knew Ryuho did his best to keep his promises.

"When do you have to leave?"

"Right now," Ryuho closed his eyes again, the headache, "I'm sorry." He looked her straight in the eyes and kissed her strongly. "I'm sorry, Mimori."

She could only nod. Ryuho's departure could not be helped. He kissed her once more and quickly departed.

Mimori fell back on the bed, the happiness of the previous night now worn off. A curious hand reached out to Ryuho's side of the bed, hoping to feel the last of his warmth.

The bed was already cool.

* * *

Yeah, it's short, but it's only the first chapter. The next ones will be more eventful, haha. Any comments are welcomed! –randomcat23 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own s-CRY-ed. But I do own some fuzzy slippers.

If the delay taught you anything it should be this: Randomcat23 hates multi-chapter fics. I'm really bad at getting them completed within a reasonable amount of time. But, for some reason I still post multi-chapter fics. Why, muse, why?

I have a love/hate relationship with this chapter

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_Warning:__ May cause unexplained depression._

* * *

_"Residents are encouraged to have bomb shelters or know where the nearest one is located. Lock your doors at all times. Make sure to have at least three weeks of provisions in your home. Residents are . . ."_

Mimori turned off the television. Everyday when the news ended those "reminder messages" would come on and repeat them until the next day. The Lost Ground didn't have many television channels. Those that were available had limited programming and after a certain hour, there was nothing on television except warnings.

She wasn't really interested in the news itself. The only reason Mimori watched the daily news at five was for glimpses of Ryuho.

Some days, if the reporters were lucky, they could get close enough to the battles to gain pictures. On rare occasions, Mimori spotted Ryuho or even Kazuma flitting across the screen. Then she would turn and sigh, quickly shutting off the TV.

Today was no different. Although she didn't see any images of the powerful alter users, Mimori still sighed. The current battle had lasted for at least two months.

"Two months since Ryuho's left," Mimori thought out loud. Tonight she crawled back into bed alone again.

While fiddling with the pillow case, Mimori pondered the war. If and whenever it ended, could she and Ryuho finally settle down together? Would she finally escape battles and the sight of an injured Ryuho?

"Positive thoughts, Mimori," she mused and then turned the light off.

* * *

When the morning sun burst through the curtains and the alarm clock sounded, Mimori woke up well rested. 

It was Friday.

A content smile tugged at Mimori's lips. After her classes today she could relax.

Mimori quickly dressed herself, taking no time to pull up her hair. A hot pocket made up her breakfast—goodness knew Mimori couldn't cook. After eating the pre-made food, she left the small house and headed for town.

The small row of houses lined one side of the street. On the other, the school occupied a small area. The rest of the grounds were devoted to farm land. Much of it, Mimori smiled, was watermelon.

Field workers passed Mimori on the street, offering a "Good Morning!" When a small hand slipped into Mimori's she looked down and smiled. It was one of her preschool students.

"Hi, Miss Mimori!" The young girl said brightly. "Are we gonna finish coloring today?"

"Yes, of course."

The child giggled and ran over to tell the news to the rest of her friends. Mimori laughed. The students had made a game out of finding the day's tasks. That particular young girl, Yuki, was the most determined.

Her hand rested on the school's door as she opened it. A wave of children rushed in, all eager to color, play and learn. With one last look at the sunny sky, Mimori was struck with amazement.

This small town was so peaceful. Amidst this war and fear people smiled. Mimori suddenly wished for Ryuho's hand in hers. One day they would have this, this peacefulness together. One day. She closed the door and welcomed all her students. As she had promised, coloring was the day's activity. She told them to draw or pick a coloring book. The class erupted in cheers and Yuki said, "I told you so!"

Mimori took a seat and started drawing a flower for another girl, Keiko. The pink crayon slid across the paper easily. A group of students gathered around to watch.

"There you go, Keiko!" Mimori handed it to the girl. Keiko took it with a big grin. The students immediately started demanding new drawings for Mimori to make.

"Miss Mimori, can you draw me one?"

"Can you draw a bird?"

"I want you to draw my cat!"

Laughing, their teacher stood up and said, "Let's look at what everyone else is drawing first. How about you, Haru?"

The boy looked up with a serious face, but proudly displayed his picture. "It's a boat!"

"Very good, I love the colors," Mimori complimented. "And you, Keisuke?"

Keisuke stood up and yelled, "I drew the alter users!"

The picture was more or less an orange and then a blue blob fighting some black blobs. They all had arms and legs but no apparent difference between the head and body. The drawing broke out some chatter between the kids.

"Cool!" A bunch of students cried.

"My favorite is the orange one! He looks like a lion!"

"Na-uh! The blue one is cooler!"

"My cousin, Mizuki, said he met him!"

"No way! He's lying!"

Mimori broke up the talking at this moment, declaring it was time to play outside. The announcement was met with more chatter and the students ran outside to the slide and swings.

There wasn't enough play ground equipment for everyone, so they had to take turns. A group of boys ran around screaming and playing some variation of tag. Mimori moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"You guys are out! I got you with my alter!"

"I want to be the orange alter!"

"I want to be the blue one!"

"I don't wanna be the bad guy anymore," one whined.

"Too bad," Keisuke, who seemed to be the leader, said, "Since I'm the blue guy and Ginji is the orange guy, you have to be the bad guys!"

"But I don't want to lose!"

"You have to," Keisuke continued, "Bad guys always lose."

They all then ran in separate directions leaving Mimori a tad amazed. They were only in preschool and they already were conditioned to know good guys from bad. Good always wins. They even had favorite good guys.

War encased the world; it worked its way into everyone's mind, even children. It was in work, the news, and even children's play. Mimori pondered this fact for a moment, wondering what children of the Main Land played.

The school day ended at three. Then, parents arrived to take their children home. Most kids had pictures in their hands and their parents looked at them lovingly. Finally, Mimori said good day to the last parent and locked up the school.

She stopped in the grocery store for a few things and made her way back home, gazing at the sun.

The news had nothing exciting. There were the typical reports about the war. Then came the stories about the Lost Ground's progress. Farms were flourishing and there was a make-shift government in place. Small forces of police were stationed around the country. The Lost Ground was stabilizing.

Mimori went to bed, ready to sleep in.

* * *

A sudden lurch of Mimori's stomach snapped her out of sleep. She ran to the bathroom, waiting to vomit, but it never came. Breathing hard, Mimori leaned against the counter. There was another gag but it soon subsided. 

Her mouth formed into a thin line while thoughts were processed. Her period hadn't come in two months and now she was feeling nauseated. Could it mean--?

Mimori's heart skipped a beat. There was only one way to find out; she would have to visit a doctor. Her mind was fuzzy as she gathered a few things. She was ready to go but glanced at the clock. It was only 5:30 AM. Nobody would be at the doctor's office unless someone had called in an emergency.

Mimori slunk down into a chair. This was hardly an emergency. It might mean nothing at all. She had been stressed a lot the past few months. That could explain her period. And the dinner she had made last night wasn't exactly eatable.

She sat in the chair until her legs fell asleep. Then for the sake of moving, Mimori got up and paced around the kitchen feeling very alone. Her hand instantly gripped the pendant hanging from her neck. It was her only source of comfort.

The sun rose with the passing hours. At 8:00 a.m. Mimori left the house and traveled through the town. The only people about were the farmers, caring for their crops. It was a hazy day, the air was thick. Mimori tried swallowing unsuccessfully.

The hospital, or the closest thing the town had to one, was the only brick building. It was small by hospital standards, but one of the best in the Lost Ground, even if it was makeshift. All was quiet as Mimori pushed open the glass doors. The receptionist at the counter smiled and asked her to sign in.

There was only one doctor currently at the hospital, but she would be available soon. Mimori took a seat and picked up a very outdated magazine. The issue had been released months before the war. Her fingers flipped through the worn pages and smiling faces looked back at her. She closed it because for some reason it frustrated her.

The receptionist then called Mimori and directed her to the door on the far left. The room through the door had only a few things. There was a chair and a table. The counter had various medical objects sorted into piles. There were a few files on the shelf next to the window. No light came in, the blinds were shut.

When the doctor finally arrived, Mimori explained her circumstances for coming. The doctor only nodded and simply said they would administrate a test. Mimori agreed.

While the test results were processed, the young, dark hair woman remained in the quiet room. Her mind wandered, only resting when Ryuho came to mind. Did he visit hospitals often? Did he sit in rooms just like this one and get his wounds treated? Or did Ryuho nurse his own injuries?

Mimori had seen the scars. There were so many of them they seemed to have a pattern across his skin. The deep ones in his back never completely faded. When his callused hands touched her face, Mimori could feel the unevenness of the past wounds. She sighed, on the verge of tears.

The doctor came back at this point and Mimori composed herself. The results were positive; Mimori was pregnant.

* * *

Despite the horror of war around her, Mimori walked home with a slight bounce in her step. It couldn't be helped; the idea of having Ryuho's child filled her with joy. They were starting a family. 

When she unlocked the door and stepped inside early afternoon, Mimori was still smiling. Overcome with happiness she flopped down on the bed grinning. This only lasted for a moment or two; the need to tell someone her news overshadowed other emotions.

She ached for Ryuho's presence. _"He should know," _her mind cried. _"He should be sharing this with me."_ But that was impossible. Ryuho was on the other side of the country battling for the Lost Ground, for her. There was no telling how soon he would be back.

Mimori grabbed a pillow, buried her face in its softness and cried.

* * *

Kanami smiled as she slung her backpack into a more comfortable position. It had been a week since she had left the farm for her vacation. The farmers had thrust a break on Kanami considering she had been working for them for the passed three years. Not once in that time did the girl take a break. 

At first, Kanami didn't know where to go. Kazuma was off fighting the Main Land. He did stop and say hi every one in a while. Lately, however, his visits had become less frequent. The war was heating up.

Kanami also knew it wasn't smart to wonder around by herself for too long. After a day of pondering, she packed up a bag and decided to visit Mimori. It was a sudden, impulsive decision; Kanami hardly knew Mimori.

The young girl paused to kick a pebble. She glanced ahead and saw the beginning of a small town. "Well, here I am," she stated simply.

Loud giggles and yells lead Kanami to the small school at the end of the street. Young children scurried around the playground and their teacher. It wasn't hard to pick out Mimori; she stood head and shoulders above the tallest child. As Kanami came closer she observed Mimori's tummy with a smile; the older woman must be pregnant.

When Kanami was only a few yards away, Mimori finally lifted her head and grinned at the surprising visitor.

"Kanami," she addressed her simply, but her grin was warm and welcoming.

"Hello, Mimori."

Before their conversation could continue, one of Mimori's students ran over and demanded to know who Kanami was. Mimori laughed and introduced Kanami by her name and the title as friend. The boy nodded, obviously accepting the answer and then ran off to tell all his classmates.

* * *

Mimori locked the school door with a happy sigh. It had been another successful day with the bonus of Kanami's unexpected visit. "I'm sorry Ginji got paint on your shirt, Kanami." 

"It's really not a big deal at all." Kanami continued to pick at the bright purple spot with her finger. "I'm sure it'll come out with some washing."

The day had passed quickly. The students kept Mimori and Kanami on their toes with their curiosity and paint throwing. The two women deserved some time off. They walked back to Mimori's house in a peaceful silence. Once inside, Mimori offered Kanami something to eat and a room for however long she wanted to stay. Kanami accepted the offer quickly with a grin. They sat down at the small table and began to chat.

"How's the farm work?" Mimori asked, poking at her dinner.

"It's hard, but I really enjoy it. I wasn't expecting a vacation, but they gave it to me anyway."

Mimori nodded, understanding. It was the same way with her teaching. She loved children, and loved spending time with all of them. Her hand automatically went to rest on her swollen stomach.

"Does Ryuho know?" Kanami never had to question who the baby's father was.

"No, he hasn't been home. . . ." Mimori sighed. Her face fell and Kanami came over and placed a hand on top of Mimori's.

"He'll be back."

Mimori knew that. The only question in her mind was when. She moved to the couch and Kanami followed. The television was on in seconds, giving them the latest news.

"_-And we're back with the newest developments. We were informed earlier today that one of our native alters has left the Lost Ground to discuss ending the war with the Main Land. Whether it is to be settled by force or treaty is yet to be discovered. Here's Tatsuya with the public's response . . ."_

The viewers' eyes bulged. Which native alter? Was it Kazuma or Ryuho? Mimori gripped her pendent and swallowed. Would the war be over soon?

Kanami licked her lips and blinked. "It must be Ryuho," she concluded, "Kaza-kun would never be able to settle a war." The television still showed the news. Kanami glanced at Mimori. "He'll be okay. He's the only one who could do this right."

The older woman just nodded. Kanami was right. If anyone could settle the war it was Ryuho.

* * *

The two of them continued to watch the developments over the next few days. It was confirmed that Ryuho was the one challenging the Main Land's government. He had interrupted a meeting and instantly called for an end to the war. 

Kanami remained at Mimori's side. Mimori's hope grew everyday that Ryuho would soon return. The newscasters portrayed positive attitudes; everything seemed to be going well.

And then one day the result was announced. The Lost Ground was free.

Mimori and Kanami jumped up at the news and hugged each other, tears sliding down their faces. The war was over. There would be no more deaths, no more fear. Kazuma and Ryuho could return.

Ryuho would be home for the birth of his child.

* * *

The next few days were a blur. The town conducted endless parties and celebrations. There was no school for a week. Mimori took that time off with thankfulness; her mind was busy enough as it was. As she and Kanami walked away from the current party, Kanami asked, "So, have you thought of any names for your baby?" 

Without hesitation, Mimori answered, "If it's a girl, I want her name to be Scheris." It was true, Mimori still felt a connection to the young alter who gave her life for Ryuho. If it wasn't for Scheris, Mimori and Ryuho's current lives wouldn't be possible.

"And if it's a boy?"

"Ryoichi."

The women returned to Mimori's home with the happy thoughts of seeing Kazuma and Ryuho soon. Life could finally return to normal; they could finally move on away from war and grief. Mimori fell asleep, eager to tell Ryuho her news.

Months passed. Ryuho never returned home. Tachibana took Mimori to the hospital when it was time for the baby to be born. It was a boy, Ryoichi.

* * *

**Gah!** Glorious dialogue! After last chapter I couldn't wait to write conversations! Ugh, paragraphs are stinky. XD 

On another note, all OC character names are taken from various other anime I know. I don't own those either! Oh, and another thing. I know there are tons of honorifics in Japanese, but I only used "Kaza-kun" because they use it in the English anime. Least, I guess that's what it is. I'm not going to try and used other honorifics in fear of butchering their use. Yay.

You now have Mimori's story; next chapter we will hear Ryuho's. Any comments are welcomed and appreciated! Thank you in advance! –randomcat23


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own s-CRY-ed.

Thanks to all readers and reviews. Sorry it took so long.

**This fic is not dead.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_Warning: May cause headaches._

* * *

The rain poured outside the cave opening. Its pitter-pat splashing had been ringing in Ryuho's ears for the past four days. The sky was grey, the ground was grey and there was no sign of it letting up. The color reflected Ryuho's present state. He didn't feel much of anything at the moment. Pain, relief—he wouldn't dare to think happiness—none of it was registering.

The only thing that entered his mind was the pounding of the rain and Kazuma standing by the cave's mouth.

"Kazuma," Ryuho stared, "Your arm is bleeding."

His companion didn't respond right away. But when he did glance down at the bloody arm, Kazuma just grinned.

"Yeah, so it is."

And then for some reason, they both burst into laughter, loud and forced laughter that echoed in the cave.

Their fate had been set.

This war would surely kill them both.

* * *

"I'm going to the store," Ryuho announced the next morning. It was the first time in three weeks his head wasn't pounding. The food supply had decreased ever since the last attack on the Lost Ground and neither Ryuho nor Kazuma had had time to go shopping.

"Buy me some of those cheese puffs." Kazuma rolled over and went back to sleep.

Ryuho rolled his eyes and stepped outside the cave. The waves crashed upon the rocky shores like a timeless metronome. Ryuho paused to take in the rising sun and the warm breeze that followed after the storm. Another day. He turned and made his way down the cliff to the nearest town.

The people living there had been most gracious to both him and Kazuma. They provided food, supplies and medical attention whenever the alter users needed it. Ryuho couldn't be more grateful. The Main Land's attacks had been consistent and at times, overwhelming. It helped his moral to know people were behind him, supporting.

It was still quiet when Ryuho passed the first house, but he knew the General Store would be open. In all honestly, Ryuho preferred to come into town when it was quiet; it was his one chance to escape noise. Headaches rarely left him and Kazuma always snored. The crashing waves were soothing, but sometimes Ryuho wanted complete silence.

Another reason why he came to town early was because no one was awake. The citizens, although their intentions good, swarmed the alter users the last time they came to town, literally throwing gifts and praise at both of them.

It was flattering, but made Ryuho's fickle head ache.

He pushed the wooden door open and smiled at the store owner, Takashi, and his son, Mizuki. Takashi was one of a few quiet people in town, so his son was the one who greeted Ryuho. "Good morning, Ryuho!"

Ryuho returned the greeting and then proceeded to scan the aisles for the necessary items. Most of the food he bought was can goods and energy bars along with other things that didn't spoil easily. Along with the food, band aids appeared in the cart and anti-bacteria soap and wound salve. Most of their wounds were too big for band aids, but Ryuho and Kazuma always found use for the cleaning items.

The slight prick of pain in the back of his head began growing as Ryuho reached the check-out counter. Takashi rang everything up, then, like every other time, pushed away Ryuho's money. "You're paying us by freeing us." The store owner than snuck six sandwiches into the shopping bags; it wasn't everyday that Ryuho and Kazuma could get a home made meal, even one as simple as this.

Like every other time, Ryuho thanked Takashi, said goodbye to Mizuki, and then left the store with bags on each arm.

The sun had risen higher in the sky, casting its yellow light over the town. A few people had exited their homes and begun their trek to work or their daily duties. Ryuho returned their greetings with nods and soft "Hellos", not wanting to be drawn into conversation. He wanted to spend as much time as he could by himself today.

The alter user continued his walk back to the cave, his stomach growling loudly. Ryuho laughed quietly at himself. It had been days since he and Kazuma had eaten a sound meal.

They never ate too much before a battle if it could be avoided. Food in their stomachs was important, but excessive food only hindered their performance. But Ryuho could feel and see the effects of his diet; his face was pale and he was getting thin. Skin stretched over the bones of his body and on some days, Ryuho could count those bones.

Kazuma was in no better shape.

As he reached the top of the hill where the cave hid, the ruby-eyed alter user looked across the water to the Main Land. Anger and frustration made his fist clench and the headache grow. For months this battle had waged and no end was in sight. Ryuho and Kazuma were the victors for the moment, but they could only push their bodies so far.

Ryuho glanced down at his clenched fist and felt his head pounding. He wondered if his excessive use of his alter power had begun to sap his strength as well.

* * *

The attack came without warning, as always.

Ryuho was always prepared, however. His pounding headaches always grew before a battle and were only lessened by the activation of his alter power. For whatever reason, the headaches coincided with the approaching attack from the Main Land. He wondered if it was just some growing instinct after being exposed to a lifestyle such as this for so long.

He and Kazuma had been awake and met the attack front before they reached the Lost Ground. It was a hazy morning; thick clouds lay low in the sky.

Ryuho spun in the air and dodged one of thousands of enemies. The war had evolved over the passing months. Kazuma and Ryuho could no longer just blast away the alter users; now there was weak spot to each. It may be the reaction time, or the blind spot on its left side, but it always took several tries to find that weakness and resulted in extra injuries.

Kazuma swore and sent another enemy tumbling to the ground at incredible speed only to turn and grab another one, tearing its arm off. There was no time for catching breath even as his blood trickled from a new wound. An enemy latched on to Kazuma's leg, preparing to bite him. "Shit!" With a growl, Kazuma whipped his leg out and punched the alter user's forehead, sending it into the water. Without turning to see the splash, Kazuma flew to take out the next opponent.

One alter user came charging at Ryuho with incredible speed. Ryuho knew to dodge left, and meant to do so, but his reaction was one split second too slow and a powerful punch contacted with his nose.

Blood dripped from a gash as Ryuho recovered enough to finish off his opponent and end the battle. His breaths came in heavy gasps which didn't seem enough to replenish his air supply. Even as the enemy retreated to begin planning another attack, only one thought entered Ryuho's mind: Why was his reaction time slowing?

* * *

"I can't take it anymore," Ryuho murmured, forcing torturing thoughts of Mimori out of his head. "This war has to end now." And to himself he added, _"I don't think I can last much longer."_

Kazuma raised an eyebrow but nodded and let out a sigh. "It can't end unless we kill the damn politicians."

"Or persuade them some how."

"Don't be stupid. They wouldn't listen."

Ryuho flexed his arm and clenched his fist, noting the time it took for the command to reach his brain and then move the body part. He frowned. The excessive fighting and use of alter powers must have fried his nerve endings. This war was slowly destroying his body and mind. "I can't keep fighting like this."

Kazuma was about to protest, but swallowed instead. His body wasn't in its best shape either and in some cases he was worse off. His right arm was now completely useless unless he activated his alter power. There was little feeling left in it at all. And while he accepted this fact, there was a little nagging hope that maybe after the fighting was done, his arm could slowly heal itself.

* * *

The waves crashed against the sand beach and covered Ryuho's toes. He had been breathing this salty air for too long. More than anything, Ryuho wanted to end this war and return to Mimori.

Mimori.

It was hard not to think about her but at the same time, Ryuho tried to keep Mimori from his thoughts. It tore his heart apart to think that he hadn't been able to slip away since that last night and see her for just a day. And while Ryuho wanted to blame the war for his absence, he couldn't say that was the only reason.

The way his body was falling apart because of this war frightened Ryuho. In ten years, would Mimori have to take care of him because he had lost all control of himself? The side effects of the alter power were widely unknown . . . but the symptoms so far didn't provide a positive outlook. Ryuho needed time to think about how he was going to explain this to Mimori, how and when. He needed time to discover just how permanent the injuries were.

Personal time was ever elusive on the war front.

His gaze latched onto the Main Land. It seemed so close, but in reality it couldn't be further away. The battles he had fought protected the Lost Ground but they did not improve its chances of becoming independent. It was an endless cycle and the Main Land wouldn't give up until the Lost Ground was back under its complete control.

Mimori deserved better than this.

He deserved better than this.

The Lost Ground deserved better than this.

His ruby colored eyes glared at the Main Land once again. This war must end and Ryuho felt he must stop fighting in order to do so.

* * *

"I'm going to invade their office."

Kazuma blinked and wondered if he heard Ryuho correctly. While contemplating this, Ryuho stared at him, relatively calm and collected. Surely Kazuma had heard him wrong?

"You're going to do what?"

Ryuho shifted the bag on his shoulder. "I'm going to invade the Main Land's political office and demand Lost Ground's freedom."

There was no mistaking that remark. Kazuma shot up and yelled, "Don't be stupid. All that would do is get you killed." But Ryuho's mouth remained in a firm line; he wasn't hesitating or joking about this at all. Silence filled the room as each alter user mulled over thoughts. Kazuma's eyes widened as he concluded that this would be the only way to end the war as a victory. "I'm going with you," he confirmed.

"No, you must stay here."

"Like hell I will! You're not going in there alone!"

"Someone needs to stay here and protect the Lost Ground," Ryuho reminded Kazuma calmly. "If I'm going, you have to stay."

"Why don't you stay here and I'll go kick their asses?" Kazuma raged. If the war was going to end, he wanted to be there! He took a big breath and glared at Ryuho, letting the idea hang in the air. After a few minutes, he frowned and waved it off. He'd never be able to solve the problem with fists alone. That's why Ryuho needed to go and deal with all the diplomatic shit.

"Fine, but you better make it fast," Kazuma said, "or I'll come in and bust up the place."

* * *

Ryuho made his move on another hazy morning a week after the last battle. The air was quiet, but thick with clouds providing excellent cover. There was only a slight ringing in Ryuho's ears; his head was in the best state it could be.

Besides that, never had Ryuho been more determined to end the fight.

He took a small boat through the choppy water and veered off of the coast of the Main Land. The plan was to anchor the boat far off shore and then swim to the uninhabited coast on the eastern side. From there, Ryuho would sneak into the city and surprise the politicians in office.

When he was hundred yards off shore, Ryuho dropped the anchor and eased his way into the chilly waters. His eyes latched onto his destination: the government building. Only the top floor could be seen around the cliff, but it gave Ryuho direction. After a deep breath and renewed focus, Ryuho started swimming steadily toward the shore.

In a way, the rough, tugging water was a welcomed opponent. While unpredictable and cold, at least the ocean didn't try to rip Ryuho's limbs off. He didn't pause to rest until he was on the sandy beach. But even then, it was a speedy break and then Ryuho rose and began his trek to the city.

Upon reaching the city's limits, Ryuho paused and formulated a plan. "They've got police patrolling, but that's nothing I can't handle. The Main Land never did expect one of the Lost Ground to return willingly," he chuckled darkly and then prepared to enter the city. There were a few people returning from the public beach and Ryuho would jump in with them at the end. Pausing to take a breath, Ryuho silently thanked Kazuma for reminding him to get a new set of clothes; his HOLY uniform would have stuck out worse than a sore thumb.

After successfully passing through the gates with the beach goers, Ryuho took off in the direction of the tallest building: the political base of the Main Land. He heard every step he took; they were in-time with his heart beat. The sound of laughter and conversational talking was something new to his ears over the months. _"People have normal lives here. This is want I want for the Lost Ground."_ Thoughts of Mimori filled his head again and he added, _"This is want I want for her."_

When he reached the broad glass doors of the building, Ryuho paused and took a breath. There was no way to sneak in from here. His entrance would be grand and attract attention, but there was no way to avoid that. He stepped through the door and watched the people in business suits scurry from meeting to meeting. _"If I remember correctly, their offices are on the twelfth floor."_ Someone pushed passed him and continued talking on their cell phone, oblivious to the danger he brought.

Ryuho laughed and then summoned his alter power.

* * *

It only took him an instant to flash up the stairs. Alarms were sounding, people were yelling. There was little time for him to make his move. In seconds Ryuho reached the door and ripped it open, startling the politicians from their paper work. In another second they were standing, screaming, throwing chairs and spewing threats. Ryuho ignored them and sprinted to the man in charge, putting him in a headlock. There was no way for them to escape; the doorway had been blocked and Ryuho had made sure that the stairways and elevators had been left unusable.

"We're going to have a little talk," Ryuho started, tightening his grip. "It's about time you let the Lost Ground free."

The men stopped their frantic attempts at escape only when this demand reached their ears. One plucked up enough courage to say, "And why should we listen to you?" His voice shook, but Ryuho caught the question.

"I know the turmoil caused by a death in the political ranks." He indicated the man in his grasp. "And I can kill you all before you would have the chance to utter a breath."

Another man stood up straight, red faced and yelled, "The alter users are on their way! You will pay for your actions here, native scum!"

"I don't think that's a smart choice. Your factory made alter users will fight me here and will pay no attention to who gets killed in the process." All the men turned and traded glances. They were stuck in a twelve-story-high building with no means of escape. If they called their alter users, death would surely meet all of them.

Ryuho watched as all the business men sweated in their suits. Some licked their lips, others shifted nervously. The man in his arms shook uncontrollably, fear and hate radiating off of him. "I can wait all day," Ryuho offered. "But I will not leave until I have a declaration signed and the news broadcasted all over the Main Land and Lost Ground."

* * *

It took days for the politicians to break. The first few hours were host to silence and nervous twitches. The day melted into evening and then night. No one slept. Ryuho made comments every once in awhile, prompting action and reminding them that he was not afraid to kill. Thankfully, his mind remained clear.

The second day the men flat out refused to cooperate with the alter user. But Ryuho could see the pain in their eyes. Other humanly functions began to control their thoughts. Hunger made their stomachs rumble, the need for a shower left some of them disgusted. The room was beginning to smell like urine.

On the third day in the morning, several men cracked and begged the higher ups to write up a declaration of peace and the Lost Ground's freedom. It was only that night when the first draft was completed under Ryuho's glaring red eye. He fixed words with double meanings and any underlying effects.

At 2:36 am on the forth day the declaration and cease fire was signed by all ten members present. Ryuho signed as the witness and representative for the Lost Ground. As soon as the pen had left the paper, Ryuho snatched it up, dropped the man he had held captive and blew away the debris that blocked the doorway.

Cameras flashed in his face, police moved in to help the traumatized politicians. Ryuho held the document up in front of the cameras and people for all to see. He then read in it a clear voice, watching the shock cover the people's faces.

Once he completed the reading, Ryuho rolled up the document for safe keeping and disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"Holy shit, you really did it, didn't you?" Kazuma exclaimed. He had met Ryuho on the Lost Ground's coast as soon as he had heard the news. "It's all over the Lost Ground, man. People already started partying. I'm thinking of joining them myself!" He laughed, slapping Ryuho on the shoulder. "We did it! You and your sneaky politics!"

Ryuho returned the laughter. So this is what it meant to be free. He let the idea wash over him like a wave. No more war. He would keep an eye on the Main Land, just to be sure, but the document was official and other countries would recognize that. No more injuries. He could go home to Mimori.

Mimori.

He paused and watched as Kazuma ran off to join in the drinking and celebration, his injured arm for once not the first thing on his mind. Mimori. He could go back to Mimori. Ryuho rested a hand on his head and then trailed down to his arm, remembering the way his body had reacted so slowly, how his body was a fragment of what it was once.

How could he tell Mimori that he wasn't sure how much time he had left, if any?

Ryuho looked to the cave where he and Kazuma had lived and then back to the rest of the Lost Ground. "I need time," he whispered, his voice cracking. It was contradicting to what he wanted, but true. "I need to heal first. Mimori, forgive me." He turned away from the happy people he had just rescued and returned to the cave to wait out his recovery.

* * *

Hm, Ryuho's being selfish again.

Well, it's been a long time, hasn't it? I wonder if anyone is still interested in this story. I plan on finishing this fic, but updates will probably be slow.

Reviews feed the muse! –randomcat23


End file.
